The Living Years
by AmateurHour87
Summary: Ashley and Spencer, both 21, have been best friends for four years...
1. Chapter 1

**SPENCER'S P.O.V  
**

_**I grew up in a town that was a lot smaller, a lot quieter, a lot less complicated than here. **_

_**I was seventeen when my parents sat my brother and I down and told us we were moving.**_

_**At the time I wasn't pleased, I had a close group of friends, I liked my school, I liked the house we lived in, I liked my life.**_

_**So when we finally landed in Los Angeles I was far from happy.  
**_

_**I was out of my comfort zone, I had no friends and I was about to start at a school that was three times larger than the one I went to back home.  
**_

_**But I'll never forget my first day at King High.**_

_**It changed my life.**_

**FLASHBACK  
**

_"Fresh meat"_

_**I have no idea who this girl is, but she just sat down opposite me.**_

_"This could be entertaining"_

_**I'm so confused.**  
_

_"Every guy in this courtyard is staring at you"_

_**She's grinning.**  
_

_ "Actually it's kind of gross"  
_

**_I haven't spoken once._**

**_She's rambling._**

**_I haven't had a chance to.  
_**

_"And you are?"**  
**_

_"That's not important"_

_**Okay.**  
_

_"You just sat down at my table?"_

_**She's looking around for my name.  
**_

_"Where's the property of blondie sign?"_

_"Where's your warning sticker?"_

_**She's smiling.**  
_

_"I'm Ashley and I'm hiding"_

**_Everything about this gril screams LA, the way she dresses, the way she looks, her tan._**

_"You have two names?"  
_

**_She's laughing._**_  
_

_"I have several names, you?"_

_"It's not important"_

_**Two can play this game.**_

_"Okay, blondie it is then"_

**_I hate it when people say blondie.  
_**

_"It's Spencer..."**  
**_

_"You're new?"  
_

_"Yep, first day"  
_

_"Brand new?"  
_

_"I guess you could say that..."_

_"Where did your mum pop you out?"  
_

_**When she says that I start laughing.**  
_

_"Wilmington"  
_

_**Who says 'pop you out' to someone they've just met?**  
_

_"Okay..."  
_

_"It's in North Carolina"  
_

_"I know where it is"  
_

_**No she doesn't.  
**_

_"Spencer you're going to get eaten alive at this school"  
_

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.  
**_

_"I'm sure I'll be fine..."_

_"Every jock at that table wants a piece of you"  
_

_**When I look over to where she's nodding, I notice Glen.  
**_

_"Gross, my brother's sitting at that table"  
_

_"The blondie?"  
_

_"Enough with the blondie, it's so..."  
_

_**I don't really know where I'm going with this.**  
_

_"Judgemental?"**  
**_

_**I guess you could say that.**  
_

_"You're annoyed that I'm labelling you?"_

_**When she says that I smile.  
**_

_**She talks a lot.  
**_

_"Ashley you're a little odd..."  
_

_"A little?"  
_

_"A lot"  
_

_**She's laughing again.**  
_

_"Spencer you're not alone in thinking that..."**  
**_

_**She's hopping up.  
**_

_"I'm an unusual person"  
_

_**She's smiling.**  
_

_"Enjoy your lunch"_**  
**

**END FLASHBACK**_  
_

"Earth to Spencer..."_**  
**_

_**She's waving her arms around.  
**_

"Wooooohooooo"

"Ashley you're so much better than woohoo"_  
_

_**She's laughing.  
**_

"When did you get home?"

"Just then, are you all good Spence?"

"Yer, I was just lost in my own thoughts"

**_When she sits down opposite me I smile.  
_**

"How was the studio?"

"Amazing"**_  
_**

**_When she says that I raise my eyebrows.  
_**

**_Amazing's a strong word.  
_**

**_She never uses strong words when I ask her about the studio.  
_**

"The album's done..."

"Really?"

"Yep, we finished the last couple of tracks today"

"Ash that's awesome"_  
_

**_She has the biggest smile on my face.  
_**

"So what happens now?"

"I'm not really sure"

_**I'm so happy for her.**_

"Anyway what have you been up to?"

"Not much..."

"Any news?"

"Claire called..."**_  
_**

"Claire's hot"

"Ashley focus"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Sorry, what did Claire have to say?"

"She's coming to LA"

_**Claire's my best friend from back home.**_

_**We grew up on the same street.**_

"So when's she coming?"

"Tomorrow"

"Wow, she dooesn't muck around does she?"

"Work wants her to use her leave..."

"Spence can I sleep with her?"

"If you want"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Is she still dating Rick?"

"Yep"

"That's so lame"

"Ash he's a nice guy..."

"He has a penis"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ashley don't be that stereotypical lesbian you hate..."

"It was a joke, I love heterosexual loving, I just don't want to participate in it"

_**Ash and I have been inseperable since I moved to LA and we've been living together since I started at USC.  
**_

"Speaking of heterosexual loving, how's Benjamin?"

"Ben..."

"Sorry, how's Ben?"

"I have no idea..."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You can't have trouble in paradise if you're not actually dating..."

"So the sex is bad?"

_**When she says that I shake my head.**_

"Is that why you don't want to commit?"_**  
**_

"Ash the sex is fine..."

"You give such amazing reviews"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I'm going to go shower"


	2. Chapter 2

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I'm so glad you're here Claire"

"Me too"**  
**

**_She's smiling._  
**

"Cheers"**  
**

_**When she touches her glass against mine I smile.  
**_

"Thanks for picking me up..."

"No stress, I had nothing else to do"

"Well I'm buying dinner"

_**She doesn't need to buy me dinner.**_

"Claire it's honestly fine"

_**I had nothing else to do this afternoon.  
**_

"So when's Ashley getting back?"

"That's probably her now"

_**I can hear keys rattling at the door.**_

_"Okay I'll swing by the studio tomorrow"_

_**When she notices us, she smiles.  
**_

_"No Mikey I don't have any plans"_

**_She has beers.  
_**

_"Will do... Okay I'll see you tomorrow"  
_

**_When she hangs up, she puts the bag down on the bench and walks over to where we're sitting._**

"Hey Claire bear"

"Ashley Davies, long time no see"

"I know, it's been forever"

_**I slide across so she can sit.**_

"Ash is everything alright?"

_**When I say that she looks over at me.**_

"Yer, I just need to go into the studio tomorrow"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I'm going to go and grab a beer"

_**When she hops up I look over at Claire.**_

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving..."

"What are you leaning towards?"

"Pizza"_**  
**_

_**I knew she was going to say that.  
**_

"Is there another option?"

"No"

_**I've really missed Claire.**_

_**She was my best friend back in Wilmington.**_

_**We grew up living in the same street, we went to the same schools, we had the same friends.**_

"Ash can you grab the pizza menu?"

"Gabriellas?"

"Yes please"

_**When she gets back to where we're sitting, she sits down on the edge of the couch.**_

"How's Ky?"

"Good, she has a hot date tonight"

"Really?"

"Yer, some guy from your school"

"Go Ky"

_**Claire's looking through the menu.**_

"What are you thinking Claire?"

"Gabriella's special"

"Do you just want the usual Spence?"

"Yes please"

"I'll go order"

"It's okay Ash, I can do it"

"It's all good Spence, I've got it"

_**When she walks away, I look back over at Claire, she's smiling.**_

"What?"

"How have you two never hooked up?"

"How have we never hooked up?"

"Ewww gross..."

"It's the same thing Claire"

"Spence it's not the same thing..."

_**It is.**_

"She's very gay and you two are ridiculously close"

"Claire I can honestly say it's never crossed my mind"

_**That's a lie, it's crossed my mind, but I've never wanted to act on it.**_

"Claire we have this chat everytime you come here"

"That's 'cause you're a twenty one year old hotty that never has a boyfriend when I visit..."

"Oh god, are we talking about Benjamin?"

_**When Ashley says that I slump back in the couch.**_

"No, but I'm guessing we're about to"

"Soz"

"Ashley don't say soz"

"Soz"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Who's Benjamin?"

"Spencer's latest fuck buddy"

"Ashley you're a shit friend..."

"No I'm not"

_**She's right.  
**_

_**She's not.  
**_

"Claire he was just this guy I was seeing from school"

"Did he end it?"

_**Why would she think he ended it?**_

"No I ended it"

"Why?"

_**I'm going to kill Ashley.**_

"It wasn't what she wanted"

_**When Ashley says that I shove her off the edge of the couch.**_

"Ashley you're a dick"

"Awww Spencer I'm going to start blushing"

_**Claire's laughing.  
**_

"Ashley she was asking about us"

_**That will shut her up.  
**_

"Really?"

_**Maybe not.  
**_

"What do you want to know Claire?"

_**When she slumps down next to me I can't help but laugh.**_

"I'M STRAIGHT"

"Spence everyone's straight until they're not"

_**She always says that.  
**_

"Ashley you're putting ideas in her head"

"I know, it's great"

_**She's out of control.**_

"Claire, Spencer likes penis"

"And Ashley likes vagina"

_**She just wrapped her arm around my shoulders.****  
**_

"Spencerella's too good for little old me"_**  
**_

_**When she says that I shove her away.  
**_

"Ashley stop fishing for compliments"

"I'm not fishing"

"How long have you two been friends?"

"Four years"

_**What's she getting at?**_

"And you've never fucked or made out"

"Claire we've been friends for fifteen years and we've never fucked or made out"_**  
**_

_**She's grinning.  
**_

"Spence I'm not a raging lesbo like this one, I like penises"

"Does what I want matter?"

"Good point"

_**Everyone's laughing again.**_

"So you haven't hooked up?"

"No..."

"In high school we made out"

_**Ashley's so dead.  
**_

_**The conversation was just dying down.  
**_

"Tell me more Ashley, I'm intrigued"

_**When she looks over at me I shake my head.  
**_

"I'm going to shut up"

_**Better late than never, I guess.  
**_

"Claire it was a game of truth or dare and one of the jocks dared us to make out"

"And you did it?"

"Yes, I was very drunk"

"And very touchy, feely"

"Ashley you're so full of shit..."

"Sorry that must have been a dream"

_**She's so inappropriate.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Don't worry Ash..."_**  
**_

**_Why are we talking about this again?_  
**

"If I was gay I'd sleep with you"

"Thank you Claire"

_**She's grinning.**_

"You two are so annoying"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

"Spence you just told me that I was repulsive..."

"No I didn't"

"You pretty much did"

"Ash I was joking"

"Well it wasn't funny"

_**She's so dramatic.**_

"I said the idea was gross, I didn't use the world repulsive and I didn't direct my comment at you"

"Same shit..."

"Completely different shit Ash"

_**She has the stupidest smirk on her face.**_

"You've hurt my feelings Spencer... I'm going to bed"

_**I haven't hurt her feelings.**_

"Ashley you're so dramatic"

"First I'm gross and now I'm dramatic, what else do you dislike about me?"

"You're a little emo"

_**Claire's laughing.**_

"Night Claire"

_**When she hops up I look over at Claire.**_

"Don't let her get you down Ash"

"You're both idiots"

_**Now I'm standing.  
**_

"You can crash in my bed Claire, I'll sleep with the emo in her room"

"Awesome, that works out brilliantly for me"

_**I thought she might say that.  
**_

"Have fun kiddies"

_**When she hops up and walks into my room, I look over at Ash.  
**_

"You're an idiot"

"Spence, feel free to sleep on the couch"

_**She's standing in the doorway that leads to her room.  
**_

"Ash I know that look"

"What look?"_**  
**_

_**She has the biggest grin on her face.  
**_

"You think you're so clever"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Spencer I have no idea what you're talking about"

_**When I get to where she's standing the grin only gets worse.**_

"You love stirring the pot don't you?"

"Spence I should of slept wth you when I had the chance..."

"When have you ever had the chance?"

"Junior year"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Spence you're slurring your words"_

_"I may have con-sumed way...too much alcohol"_

_**She's laughing.**_

_"What?"_

_**What's so funny?**_

_"Spencer you definitely have..."**  
**_

_**I'm not that bad.  
**_

_"You wouldn't have agreed to make out with me if you hadn't"_

_**It's really dark, but I can still tell she's smiling.**_

_"I wanted to see what the big deal was and Mitch dared me"_

_"Spencer you loved every second of it"_

_"It was okay"_

_"You slipped your tongue in..."_

_"Were you taking notes?"_

_"Yep"_

_**I'm not sure what time it is, but it's late and we're both very drunk.**_

_"Ash you're a good kisser"_

_**I'm not sure why I whispered that.**  
_

_"Thank you"_

_**Her head's going to explode if I keep complimenting her.**_

_"You want to kiss me again, don't you?"_

_"No..."_

_"Spencer you're lying very close to me"_

_"Would you like me to move back?"_

_"No"**  
**_

_**She's touching my face.**_

_"Spence you know you want to"_

_**I'm not sure why I'm doing this?**_

_"Ashley this means nothing"  
_

_"I know"  
_

_"I'm straight'  
_

_"I know"  
_

**END FLASHBACK**_  
_

"Ash why are you bringing this up now?"

"There's unresolved sexual tension"**  
**

_**When I try to step around her, she grabs my arm.  
**_

"Don't do that, don't walk away"

"Ashley I'm not sure what you want me to say?"

"Have you ever thought about it?"

_**Why's she bringing this up now?**_

"I..."

"Kiss me"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"What?"

"If you're curious at all you'll kiss me"

"Ashley..."

"Spence we're resolving this once and for all"

"I..."

"Kiss me"

"Ash?"

"Spence this offer's going to expire any second now"

"How drunk are you?"

"Five... Four..."

_**Is she really giving me a countdown?**_

"Three... Two..."_**  
**_

_**I can't believe I'm about to do this.  
**_

"One"

_**The second my lips touch hers, she kisses me back.  
**_

_**She's right, there's unresolved sexual tension between us.**_

_**There always has been and there probably always will be if we don't do anything about it.  
**_

"I didn't think you'd actually..."

"Ashley stop talking"

_**This time when I kiss her, she spins me around, so my back's pressing against the door.**_

_**We've both been drinking. I doubt this would be happening if we hadn't been.  
**_

"Are we really going to do this?"_**  
**_

_**Her lips are only millimetres from mine.  
**_

"Ash are you trying to talk me out of it?"

_**She's kissing me again.**_

_**I'm going to take that as a no.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**My head's going crazy and there's a really good chance I'll freak out tomorrow.**_

_**But I don't want to pull back.  
**_

_**I want to be with her.  
**_

_**I want to find out what this is.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I'm freaking out, all I want to do is leave, but I can't do that to her, I can't not be here when she wakes up.  
**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Spence are you okay?"_

_**Her breathing's really heavy.**_

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

_**She's making me feel things I've never felt before.  
**_

_"N-No"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Are you okay?"

_**I didn't realise she was awake.**_

"Yer"

_**That wasn't very convincing.**_

"Come on Spencer, don't bullshit me"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Ash I'm fine"

"You're freaking out..."

"I'm honestly not"

_**That's a lie.**_

"Spencer it's okay if you are"

"I'm not"

_**I am.**_

"Spence I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Ash you have nothing to be sorry for"

_**I quickly move so I'm sitting on the edge of her bed.**_

"Spence I just didn't think you'd..."

_**When she pauses mid sentence I look over to where she's lying.**_

"I just didn't think you'd actually kiss me"

"Ashley I'm..."

_**My voice is cracking.**_

"I'm not gay"_**  
**_

_**Why was that so hard to say?**_

"I know, it's okay"

_**Now she's sitting as well.  
**_

"Spencer it doesn't have to mean anything"

_**Her phone's ringing.**_

"Sorry, I'll switch that off"

"No don't, you should answer it"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Okay"

_**When she reaches across to grab her phone off the bedside table, I hop up and start putting my clothes back on.**_

_"Hey Mikey... No you're fine... Can we make it slightly later?"_

**_She's watching me.  
_**

_"Okay I'll come in as soon as I can... No problem, I'll see you soon"  
_

**_I slowly start walking to the door.  
_**

"Don't do that Spence"_  
_

_**I've never seen her move so fast.**  
_

_**She's standing between me and the door.**  
_

"Ashley you're incredibly naked"

_**It's distracting.**_

"Sorry"_**  
**_

_**When she walks away to grab clothes, I don't move.**_

"Spencer we need to talk about this"

_**She's standing between me and the door again.**_

"Ash we really don't"

_**She's standing incredibly close.**_

"Spencer you can't even look at me"

_**When she says that I look up.**_

"I'm sorry I'm being so awkward"

"Spence it's okay, I just don't want this to change anything"_**  
**_

_**How can it not?  
**_

"It won't"

_**When she brushes her fingers through my hair, I force a smile.**_

"Ash can we maybe talk about this later?"_**  
**_

_**I don't think I can form sentences right now.  
**_

"I need to process this"_**  
**_

_**She's smiling.  
**_

"Okay"_**  
**_

_**When she pulls the door open, her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Ash I'm going to..."

_**I'm pointing.**_

"Don't worry I'm going to the studio, so I won't be here to make you uncomfortable"

"Ash..."

"Sorry, poorly timed joke"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Okay on that note, I'm going to leave"

_**When I try to walk past her she stops me.**_

"Spencer just so you know..."

_**Her lips are brushing against my ear.**_

"Last night was incredible"_**  
**_

_**My heart's racing.  
**_

"You can run away now"

_**That's exactly what I'm going to do.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"So c-close"_

_**I can't hold on much longer.**_

_"Aasshhh"_

_**She's driving me crazy.**_

_"No more tease-ing"_

_**When I say that she curls her fingers and starts flicking my clit back and forth with her thumb.**_

_"I..."_

_**So close.  
**_

_"Assssssshhhhhhh"**  
**_

_**My whole body's tingling.**_

_"Are you okay?"_

_**I'm more than okay.  
**_

_**That was incredible.  
**_

_"That was..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey sleeping beauty"

_**When I get to my bed, I slump down next to her.**_

"How did you sleep?"

"Amazeballs"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Spencer this bed's incredible"

_**It really is.**_

"Are you hungry Claire?"

"I'm starving"_**  
**_

_**I was hoping she'd say that.**_

"Let's go grab breakfast and then hit the beach"

"Should we wake Ash?"

"She has to go into the studio"

_**I'm starving.**_

"Come on let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

**_ASHLEY'S P.O.V_**

**_I knew she'd freak out, but I couldn't stop myself._**

**_I was just hoping she'd be okay when we woke up, but deep down I knew she wouldn't be_**

**_I should of stopped it._**

**_I should of put my feeling aside for her._**

**_But I didn't want to.  
_**

**_I wanted her.  
_**

"Hey lesbo"

"Hey homo"

_**When he gets to where I'm sitting he pulls me in for a hug.**_

"Looking good Glen"

_**He's smiling.**_

"Thanks, the ladies are loving my chiseled torso"

_**When he says that I start laughing.  
**_

"So what did I do to deserve this unexpected visit?"

"Spencerella is making me pick you guys up"

_**I have no idea what he's talking about.**_

_**I haven't heard from Spencer.**_

_**No text messages.**_

_**No phone calls.**_

_**Nothing.**_

"What's all this stuff?"

"My album's done"

"REALLY?"

_**He's messing up my hair.**_

"Ash that's so awesome"

_**It really is.**_

"Glen you know how I feel about my hair"

_**I shouldn't have said that.**_

_**He's doing it again.**_

"I'm so excited, my favourite little lesbian's going to be famous"

_**He's a very entertaining guy.**_

"Can I look?"

_**He's pointing at the paperwork I have scattered all over the table.**_

"Sure"

"Damn..."_**  
**_

_**He's holding one of the album cover samples.  
**_

"Ash you look banging"

_**He's holding it next to my face.**_

"Did they airbrush this?"

"No, but Paula should airbrush some of your family photos"

_**He's laughing.**_

"Well played Ash"

_**I thought so.**_

"Why's there three?"

"I need to pick which one I want to go with"

"What's with the one?"

"That's the album name..."

"You're calling your album one?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

_**He looks so confused.**_

"I've always thought it would be cool to name your albums one, two, three and so on..."

"That is kind of cool"_**  
**_

_**I think so.**_

"You can't stop until you've make at least six albums and then you need to take me with you to France for the album launch"

_**He's so random.**_

"Ashley Davies sex"

_**He just snorted.**_

"Do we have a deal?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"We have a deal Glen..."

"Secretly I'm your favourite Carlin, aren't I?"

"Of course"

_**Glen's like the brother I never had, I'm at all the Carlin special occasions, we exchange Christmas gifts and he's become a really big part of my life.  
**_

"Anyway, are you ready to go when they get here?"

_**I still have no idea what he's talking about.**_

"That's probably them now"

_**When he says that I hop up and start walking.  
**_

"CLAIRE BEAR"

"G-MAN"

_**I want to talk to her, I want to fix the awkwardness, but I don't know how.**_

_**She needs to come to me.**_

"Ashley can you not take forever?"

"Glen you've lost me"

"BBQ and pool session at the Carlin crib"

_**Now it's making sense.**_

"Spencer have you not told her?"

_**She's watching me.  
**_

"Spencer you're useless"

_**I keep walking until I get to my room.**_

"Hey"

_**When I turn around she's leaning in the doorway.**_

"How was the studio?"

"Okay"

_**She's closing the door.**_

"Ash I'm so sorry I didn't stay and talk this morning"

"It's okay"

"It's not"

_**She's moving closer.  
**_

"I was freaking out and I didn't want to say the wrong thing"

"Spencer you don't need to explain it's fine..."

"Look I've had this conversation in my head several times today and I think I've finally got it right"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ashley you're my best friend and I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone"

_**Okay.**_

"But I wasn't expecting last night to happen, that's why I freaked out this morning"

"Are you still freaking out?"

"Yes, but I can form sentences now"

_**That's a good start.**_

"Anyway I can't believe I'm about to admit this"_**  
**_

_****__**I'm worried.  
**_

_****__**I have no idea what she's going to say.  
**_

"I've always been curious Ashley, I've always wondered what it would be like, that's why I kissed you and that's why I don't regret last night"

_**I definitely wasn't expecting that.  
**_

"You don't regret it?"

"No, but I'm not gay and I'm sorry if I..."

"You didn't"

"Ashley you didn't let me finish, how do you know what I was going to say?"

"You're worried it meant more to me and it didn't"

_****__**She's laughing.**_

"You're good"_****__**  
**_

"I'm not in love with you Spencer"

"That's a relief..."

"You're not that irresistable Spencer, you're a quality friend, but you'd be an annoying girlfriend"

_**She just whacked me.**_

"So we're on the same page?"

"Same sentence Spence"

_**I never lie to her.**_

_**But I can't be honest with her this time.**_

_**I can't let her know how I really feel.**_

_**She's straight.**_

_**That's never going to change.**_

"You were hoping I wouldn't be home, weren't you?"

"No"

"You're so full of it"

"Ashley I was going to call you if you weren't home"

"Really?"

"Yer..."

"Okay"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I know you pretty well Spence and you don't like awkward situations"

"Does anyone like awkward situations?"

_**That's a good point.**_

"Spence I'm happy to stay here if you don't want me there?"

"Ashley I want you there..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Come here"

_**She's hugging me.**_

"You're my best friend, I'm never not going to want you around"


	6. Chapter 6

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**It's definitely going to be weird for a while, s**__**he's making an effort, but it's pretty obvious that I make her uncomfortable.**_

"How's everything going Ash?"

'Good, actually really good"

_**I love Spencer's family.  
**_

_**They've always made me feel welcome.**_

"Are you still spending all your days at the studio?"

"No, I've actually finished the album now"

"Really?"_**  
**_

_**He's such a nice guy.**_

"Ashley I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Arthur..."

"Why are we happy for her?"

_**When Paula walks into the Kitchen, I smile.**_

"Has Ashley found herself a lovely lady to settle down with?"

"Come on Paula you know me"

"Ashley you'll settle down eventually..."

_**She's laughing.**_

"A gorgeous girl will come along and sweep you off your feet"

_**Now I'm laughing.**_

"You're sweet Paula..."

"No she's not"

_**The Kitchen's quickly becomming the place to be.**_

"Speaking of settling down..."_**  
**_

_**This should be interesting.  
**_

"What's happening with your love life Spencer?"

_**She just looked at me.  
**_

"Mum when have I ever spoken to you about my love life?"

"That doesn't matter..."

"Mum we're actually going to head off"

_**We are?  
**_

"Glen's convinced Claire to go out"

"Where are you guys going?"

"I'm not sure"

"Do you want Arthur and I to drop you there?"

"No it's fine mum, we'll just call a cab"

"Okay"

"PARTY TIME ASHLEY"

_**He's hugging me.**_

"Tonight's extra special..."_**  
**_

_**It is?**_

"Claire's in town and this one's finished her album"_**  
**_

_**He's messing my hair up again.  
**_

"Glen that's very annoying..."

"The cab's on its way"

_**He's not listening.**_

_**He's in his own little zone.**_

"You're album's done?"

"Yer"

_**I don't want to talk about me.**_

"Ashley that's so awesome"

_**It really is.**_

"You must be so excited?"

"It's been a long couple of months"_**  
**_

_**Paula's hugging me.  
**_

"Congratulations"

"Thanks Paula"

"Okay enough about Ashley, let's go wait out the front"

"Glen stop being so desperate"

"Spencer I'm not desperate"

"Sure you're not"

_**He's a little desperate.**_

"Bye mum"

"See ya sweetie"

"Thanks for the BBQ dad"

"No problem sweetie anytime"

_**When Spencer's finished with her goodbyes, I hop up and thank her parents.**_

"Claire no going back to Wilmington without seeing us"

"Don't worry Arthur, I'm going to be annoying you guys all week"

**A SHORT TIME LATER**

"Are you alright?"

"Yer Spence, I'm fine"

"You're being very quiet?"

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind"

_**She's on my mind.**_

"Ash we're okay, right?"

_**She just sat down next to me on the step.**_

"Yer"

_**I force a smile to convince her.**_

"Spence I'm actually thinking I might bail on tonight..."

"What, why?"

"I told Ky I'd stop by"

"Message her and tell her to come?"

_**That's actually not a bad idea.**_

"Alright"

_**When I pull my phone out of my pocket she doesn't move.  
**_

_**This must be incredibly awkward for her, because it's awkward for me and I never feel awkward around girls.  
**_

"Have you got tomorrow off?"

"At the moment I do..."

"Are they likely to call you in?"

"No but I won't be surprised if they do"

_**I need to reboot.**_

_**I need to get back to where I was twenty four hours ago.**_

"Ashley you'd let me know if we weren't alright, wouldn't you?"

"Spencer we're fine... honestly"

"I just don't want anything to change Ash..."

"You need to turn that brain of yours off"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I'll see what I can do"

"Spence we've been really good friends for four years now and it's pretty obvious last night caught us both off guard..."_**  
**_

_**I quickly look around to see if anyone else can hear.  
**_

"But it was just sex and you really don't need to worry"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it... It's just what I do"

"Spence that's our cab"

_**When I say that she hops up.**_

"First drinks on me"

_**When she helps me up I smile.  
**_

"That's a great deal for mel"


	7. Chapter 7

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Feel free to explain"_**  
**_

**_When she says that I raise my eyebrows._  
**

"Don't look at me like that Ashley, you know what I'm talking about"

"It's nice out here..."

"We're at a bar in West Hollywood, with your best friend, her friend from back home and her brother..."

"And?"

"And we're sitting outside, away from them"

"Ky I'm just tired, you're reading way too much into it"

"Something happened didn't it?"

_**She's good.**_

"No..."

"Ashley?"

"Nothing happened Ky"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Ashley spill"

_**When she says that I look down at my drink.**_

"I can't Ky"

"Why not?"

"I'd be breaking her trust"

"Spencer's?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It's obviously her Ashley"

_**Maybe if I sit back and drink my beer, she'll forget what we're talking about.**_

"Ashley?"

_**She's not forgetting.**_

"Last night we..."_**  
**_

_**I can't believe I'm about to tell her this.  
**_

"We slept together"_**  
**_

_**It's pretty obvious she wasn't expecting that.  
**_

"You and Spencer..."

_**When she pauses I nod my head.**_

"Yer"

"So you finally told her how you feel?"_**  
**_

_**No way.  
**_

"No"

"What?"_**  
**_

"Ky I didn't tell her anything"

"I need more details Ashley, I'm so confused"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"When are you not confused?"

"Ha, ha Ashley"

_**She walked right into that one.**_

"Ashley you've been in love with this girl since you were seventeen"

_**It doesn't matter.  
**_

_**Spencer's straight.**_

_**I can't change that.**_

"Kyla can we not do this?"

_**When I hop up and start walking she follows me.**_

"Kyla please?"

"Ashley your my sister and I'm always going to care"

_**When she says that I stop walking.**_

"You need to tell Spencer how you really feel"

"No I don't"

"You're in love with her..."

"I'll get over it"

"Ash how's getting over it working for you?"

"I'm fine"

"You can't bullshit me Ashley"

_**I really don't want to talk about this.**_

"Ash you're in love with Spencer, you have been since you were seventeen and I have no idea why you're denying it..."

"I'M NOT DENYING IT"

"Then why have you never told her?"

"She's straight Ky and me telling her how I really feel's only going to make things awkward..."

"It's too late for that Ashley, it's clearly already awkward, you're hiding outside"

"I'm not hiding"

"You're so full of it Ashley, just admit it"

"I've already admitted it Kyla..."

"You've admitted it to me, you need to tell her"

"No"

"Ashley?"

_**I can't tell her.**_

"Kyla if I tell her how I really feel, she'll freak out and I don't want to lose my best friend"

"You won't lose her..."

"She's not gay Kyla, she doesn't feel the same way"

"How can you be so sure?"

"SHE TOLD ME"

_**That was really** **loud.**_

"Kyla she's not in love with me, it's not a mutual thing, so just drop it, you're only making this harder"

_**When I turn around and start walking, I bump into her.  
**_

"Spence how long have you been standing here?"

_**My heart's racing.  
**_

"I ahhh..."_**  
**_

_**When she pauses mid sentence, I look over at Ky.  
**_

"Ashley I'm so sorry"

_**I need to get out of here.**_

"Ashley?"

_**Why didn't I go home?**_

_**Why did I come here?**_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V  
**

_**I feel like I'm frozen, I can't move and I doubt I can form sentences.  
**_

"Spencer please go after her..."

"She's in love with me?"

_**She's looking everywhere, but where I'm standing.**_

"Spencer please just go after her..."

"Why has she never?"

_**I don't know what to do with this information.**_

"Spencer I can't talk about this with you"_**  
**_

_**I'm not really sure why I'm asking her?**_

_**She's never going to tell me.**_

"Look I know this is a lot for you to take in, but if you care about her at all, you'll go after her"

_**Of course I care about her.**_

_**She's my best friend.**_

"Can you tell Claire and Glen I've left?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Yer"

"Just make sure Claire finds her way back to the loft"

"I'll go find her now..."

"Thanks"


	8. Chapter 8

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I went back to the loft straight away, but she wasn't there.**_

_**So I headed to our favourite all night diner.**_

_**I figured that if she wanted me to find her, she'd be here and she was.**_

_**She's sitting in the same booth we always sit in.**_

"Hi"

_**When she notices me, she looks down at her mug.**_

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Spence you didn't have to come after me"

_**She won't look at me.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**Even when I sit down her eyes stay locked on the mug.**_

"Ash you're going to have to look at me eventually"

_**When I reach out and grab her hand off the mug, she looks up.  
**_

"Spence we don't need to do this..."

"Ashley I had no idea"

"How much did you hear?"

_**She just let go of my hand.**_

"I umm"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.  
**_

"You said you were in love with me?"

"Can we please forget that you heard that?"

"No Ash..."

_**She's a really important part of my life.**_

"We can't"

_**The waitress is here.**_

"Hi, can I get you anything?"

"Yer, could I just grab a latte with one please?"

"Sure"

_**She's looking at Ashley.**_

"I'm alright thanks"

"Okay, I'll be right back"

"Thank you"

_**This time when I wrap my fingers around hers, she doesn't move.**_

"Ashley you trust me right?"

"Of course"

"How come you've never told me this?"

"It's not important"

_**How's it not important?**_

"Of course it's important"

"Spencer how I feel doesn't matter, you're straight and that's never going to change"

"Ashley your feelings matter"

_**She's looking down again.**_

"I'm sorry Ash if I had of known, I never would of..."

"I know"

"You mean everything to me Ashley and there's this part of me that really wishes I was gay..."

"Spencer please?"

_**The waitress is back.**_

"A latte with one"

_**When she puts my coffee down I let go of Ashley's hand.**_

"Thanks"

"Let me know if there's anything else I can get you"

"Sure"

_**When she walks away I start drinking my coffee.**_

"Spencer you should go"

_**No I shouldn't.**_

"Your friends in town and she's probably wondering why you snuck off"

"She's a big girl Ashley, she'll be fine"

"I'm not doing this with you Spencer"

"Not doing what?"

"We're not talking about this"

"Why?"

"We're just not"

_**When she hops up, she reaches into her pocket and tosses a twenty on the table.**_

"You should go back to 'bar up'..."

"You wanted me to find you Ashley, that's why you came here"

_**When she starts walking, I hop up and follow her.  
**_

"Ashley you're hurting..."

"I'm fine"

_**I'm walking next to her.  
**_

"Ashley please?"

_**I hate seeing her like this.**_

_**I hate seeing her upset.  
**_

_**But she knows I'm not going to give up.  
**_

_**This isn't the first time she's tried to shut me out.  
**_

"I'm going to bed"

_**The diner's only a couple of minutes from our loft.  
**_

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME?"

_**When I say that she stops walking.  
**_

"How long Ashley?"

_**She has her back to me.**_

"Four years"

"You've never done anything to make me think..."

"Spencer why would I tell my straight best friend that I'm in love with her when I know she's not going to feel the same way?"

"Because you trust me and we tell each other everything..."

"This is a little different"

"Ash we talked this afternoon and you laughed it off?"

"You were freaking out"

"I was worried"

_**When I say that she turns around.**_

"Ashley I'm so sorry"

_**When I get to where she's standing her eyes lock on mine.  
**_

"I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone..."

"You're just not in love with me?"

"I'm so sorry Ashley, I wish..."

"Don't"

_**I can see the tears building up in her eyes.**_

"Spencer you don't need to explain yourself to me"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"I'm going to go bed and you should go back to 'bar up'..."

"Does our friendship mean nothing to you?"

_**I didn't mean it like that.**_

"OUR FRIENDSHIP MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME"

_**When she says that I step back.**_

"Spencer that's why I've never brought this up before, because I knew you didn't feel the same way, I knew it would make things weird and I knew you'd feel sorry for me"

_**This sucks.**_

"I'm fucked up Spencer, you know that better than anyone..."

"You're not fucked up Ashley, you're amazing"

"Spencer I've been in love with you since I was seventeen"

_**I had no idea.  
**_

"I've known this whole time that nothing would come of it, but it still fucks with my head, I still hang on to hope"

_**I feel horrible.**_

"Spencer I compare every girl I meet to you and none of them ever come close"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"I'm crazy about you Spencer, that's how I really feel"

_**She never cries.**_

"Are you happy now?"

"No..."

"You wanted to talk about it Spencer, what has it accomplished?"

_**I don't know.  
**_

"I'm going to bed"


	9. Chapter 9

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**For the first time in four years, I don't know how to approach her.**_

_**She wants space, but I need to know she's okay.**_

_**She's avoiding me, but all I want is for her to talk to me.**_

"How was class, studious one?"

"Exciting"

_**When I say that she laughs.**_

"What did you do today?"

"It was a standard Claire day in LA"

"So you shopped?"

"Yep"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"Money's a wonderful thing Spence"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Rough day?"

_**That's one way of describing it.**_

"Claire have you seen Ashley?"

"Not since last night"

_**When I sit down next to her I can feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of my head.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_**Am I that obvious?**_

"I've really hurt her Claire..."

"How?"

"It was unintentional, but I've still hurt her"

_**I hate this.**_

"What happened?"

"Last night at 'bar up' I overheard her talking to Kyla"

_**I handled it all wrong.**_

_**I pushed her too hard.**_

"They were talking about me and she..."

_**Why is this so hard to say?**_

"She said she was in love with me"

_**When I finally look over at her, her face is blank.**_

"Claire I didn't know what to do or say, so I just stood there and then she left"

_**I need her advice.**_

_**I'm out of ideas.**_

"So I went after her and I tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk"

_**I know her better than anyone.**_

_**I should have known she'd react like this.**_

"Then she got really upset"

_**I lean forward resting my head in my hands.**_

"Claire I handled it all wrong"

_**She's rubbing my back.**_

"Now she's ignoring me and I don't know what to do"

"Do you love her Spencer?"

"She's my best friend, of course I love her..."

"That's not what I meant Spencer"

_**I know.**_

"Spencer have you ever wondered why the guys you date are never good enough?"

_**What does that have to do with anything?**_

"You sleep with all these guys, but you never commit, you never give them a chance"

"That's ridiculous Claire"

"Is it really?"

_**No.**_

"Spencer you have this connection with Ashley and I'm not saying that you're gay"

_**Okay.**_

"But I think when it comes to trusting someone, she's the only person you truly trust"

"I trust you Claire, I trust a lot of people"

"Not in the same way"

_**Ashley's different.**_

_**I don't know how to explain it.**_

"Spence when was the last time you had a serious boyfriend?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question"

"I don't know, it was probably... Justin"

"Justin from Wilmington?"

"Yer"

_**I know exactly where she's heading with this.**_

"You've been in LA for four years, you've dated several guys, but you've never wanted to take it further"

"What's your point Claire?"

"Spencer you're looking for a male version of Ashley to come along and sweep you off your feet"

_**What?  
**_

"Spencer you're in love with everything about that girl, but her gender…"

"You're wrong"

"Okay"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Only you know how you really feel"

"Claire I need to talk to her"

"And tell her what?"

**_I don't know._**

"I need to make sure she's okay"

**_When I hop up, she follows me._**

"Spencer if you're not going to tell her what she wants to hear..."

**_When I hear keys rattling at the door, we both stop talking._**

"Finally, someone more entertaining than Spencer"

**_It's Ashley._**

"Hey Claire"

"Do you want to be all touristy and come to Santa Monica pier with us?"

"Sorry, I can't..."

**_She's looking everywhere, but where I'm standing._**

"I've got some things I have to do"

_**When she walks into her room, Claire looks over at me.  
**_

"I'll be back"

"Spencer?"

"Claire I have to talk to her"


	10. Chapter 10

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hi"

"Hey"

_**This is why I've never said anything.**_

_**She's uncomfortable.  
**_

"You've been avoiding my calls?"

"Spencer let's not do the whole small talk thing"

**_She's biting her bottom lip._**

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

_**When I says that she smiles.**_

"Ashley I'm really sorry about last night, I didn't mean to push you"

_**She's moving closer.  
**_

"I just care about you so much and I was worried"

"It's okay"

"It's not"

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"I should of left you alone when you asked me to"

"Spencer it's honestly okay"

_**When she gets to where I'm standing I force a smile.**_

"Ash I just didn't realise you felt that way and if I had of known..."

"You would of acted differently?"

"No I..."

_**I don't want her to act differently around me.**_

"Yes... I don't know"

_**She's adorable.**_

"Look Spence I was angry last night, I didn't want you to find out like that... actually I didn't want you to find out at all"

_**When I force an awkward laugh, she smiles.**_

"I just wish you had of told me Ashley"

"Why?"

"I don't know, we tell each other everything and when you don't tell me things I worry"

_**This is a little different.**_

"Spencer if I thought telling you would accomplish anything, I would of told you a long time ago"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for"

_**When I wrap my arms around her, she buries her face into the side of my neck.**_

"Ash I don't want anything to change"

"It won't"

_**I need her in my life.  
**_

_**She keeps me sane.**_

"Look Spence I was kind of hoping you'd be out"_**  
**_

_**She's laughing.**_

"I planned on sneaking in and then sneaking out"_**  
**_

_**When I say that she pulls back.**_

"Sneaking out?"

"I'm heading to Malibu for a couple of nights..."

"Ashley don't leave 'cause of me"

"I'm not leaving 'cause of you, half an hour ago I was, but now I'm leaving for me"_**  
**_

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Spence I just need to get away for a couple of days and clear my head..."

"I'll stay out of your way if you want to clear your head here?"_**  
**_

"Spence I think we both just need a couple of days"

_**It's for the best.**_

"You're going to leave me alone with Claire?"

_**When she says that I smile.  
**_

"Sorry"

_**Everything I've been feeling these last four years have hit me like a tonne of bricks.**_

_**I need to regroup.**_

_**I need a couple of days away from her.  
**_

"Spence I should probably get going..."

"Are we okay?"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Always"

_**She's hugging me.**_

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be"

_**When she pulls back I force a smile.**_

"I'll leave you to it"

"Thanks... Spence?"_**  
**_

_**When she gets to the door I stop her.  
**_

"I have this party on Thursday night, the record company's going to start releasing some of my music to iTunes..."

"Ash that's awesome"

_**It is pretty cool.**_

"It's nothing big, just a welcome to the industry thing... I can put your name on the door if you're interested?"

"Of course I'm interested"_**  
**_

_**She's smiling.**_

"Can I bring Claire?"

"You can bring whoever you'd like"

_**I walk over to my cupboard and pull out my overnight bag.  
**_

"I'll leave you to it"

_**When she finally leaves I sit down on my bed.  
**_

_**Why can't I get over this girl?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I need to move here"

_**I love this city.**_

_**I couldn't live anywhere else.  
**_

"The beaches, the nightlife... It's just awesome"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"You obviously haven't heard from her?"

_**I'm trying to give her space.**_

"No"

"Spence if you need someone to talk to I'm here"

_**She's a good friend.**_

"Claire have you ever been attracted to another girl before?"

"Of course I have.._."_

_**I need to talk to someone and usually I'd talk to Ashley, but I can't do that this time.  
**_

"I've never wanted to do anything about it though"

_**When I look back at the water I can feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of my head.**_

"Claire she's the only one that's ever made me consider it"

"Are you having a change of heart?"

"I don't know what I'm having"

_**I'm so confused.**_

"Spencer it's okay to be scared..."

"I'm not scared, I'm confused"

_**I need to figure this out before my head explodes.**_

"Claire until the other night I'd only slept with guys"

"Wait..."_**  
**_

_**She looks really confused.  
**_

"You slept with Ashley?"

"Didn't I tell you that?"

"No"

"We slept together the first night you were in town"

"How have you not told me this earlier?"

"I don't know"

_**I thought I told her the other night.  
**_

"Spence you have to tell me how it was?"

_**When she says that I can only laugh.  
**_

"I want details"

"It was..."

_**Incredible.**_

"Different"

"Good different or bad different?"

_**Definitely good different.**_

"Good"

"Did she go downtown?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Claire I'm not giving you any details..."

"She did, didn't she?"

"Claire?"

"Tell me more, tell me more"

_**She's singing.**_

"Stop singing, she didn't"

_**She's so strange.**_

"What was it like?"

"It was..."_**  
**_

_**When I pause she nudges me.**_

"Okay, okay... It was amazing"

_**She has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"It was intense"

_**It was perfect.**_

"Spencer you have to compare the two, I need to be educated"

"You're not getting any more information out of me..."_**  
**_

"You suck"

_**I've lost her.**_

_**She's easily distracted.**_

"Let's go, I'm hungry"

_**When I hop up I quickly dust all the sand off my clothes.  
**_

"Spence?"

"Yer?"

"We only live once"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"Love has no boundaries, it doesn't matter if you're gay or you're straight, we're humans, we love personalities"

_**Wow.**_

"Sexuality doesn't matter"

_**That's one impressive speech.**_

"So if I was you Spence, I'd give it a go, because if there's any doubt in your mind at all, you have to find out"

"All I have is doubt, she's put this idea in my head and I can't figure out if it's what I want or not"

"Can you imagine your life without her in it?"

"No"

_**I really care about her.**_

_**I need her in my life.**_

"But that doesn't mean I want to change what we have"

"Spencer only you know how you feel"

"I have no idea how I feel"

_**When I say that she forces a smile.**_

"Spencer just forget the whole gay, straight, girl, boy thing for a second"_**  
**_

_**Okay.  
**_

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes"

"Was the sex good?"_**  
**_

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.  
**_

"Answer the question, I have a point..."

"Yes"

_**The sex was incredible.**_

"Can you see yourself being with her?"

"I can't see myself being without her"

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"Look Spencer she makes you happy, she makes you laugh and you clearly really care about her"

_**Of course I do.**_

"But only you can decide if she's what you want"

_**This sucks.**_

"But just forget the whole gay thing Spencer"

_**I can't.**_

"Being attracted to a girl doesn't mean you have to stop being attracted to guys"

_**She's making a lot of sense.**_

"It doesn't matter what you are Spencer, labels don't matter"_**  
**_

_**When she says that I smile.  
**_

"People matter... Feelings matter"

_**That's true.**_

"Come here"_**  
**_

_**She's hugging me.**_

"Ew stop hitting on me"_**  
**_

_**When she shoves me back I start laughing.  
**_

"Claire you're an idiot"

_**She thinks she's so funny.**_

"I love you too"


	12. Chapter 12

**SPENCER'S P.O.V_  
_**

_**I'm meant to be napping, but no matter how hard I try, I can't turn my brain off.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"You're wearing gym clothes?"_

_**This girl's very stealth.**_

_"You're very observant"  
_

_**She's grinning.  
**_

_"I'm many things Spencer"  
_

_"Would you like to elaborate?"  
_

_"No"  
_

_"Ashley you're a very strange individual"  
_

_"We're all strange Spencer, some people just hide it better"  
_

_**This is the second time I've spoken to her.**_

_**She's fascinating.  
**_

_"ASHLEY?"_

_"SANDY?"**  
**_

_**I'm knew to this school, s****o I have no idea who Sandy is, but I'm guessing she's the teacher.**_

_"You must be Spencer?"_

_"Hi"_

_"I'm Mandy..."_

_"It's Sandy"_

_**Why is Ashley calling her Sandy?  
**_

_"Ashley?"  
_

_"Yes?"  
_

_"I understand that you have a very serious hamstring injury"  
_

**_When she grabs her hamstring I can only laugh.  
_**

_"Are you mocking my injury miss?"  
_

_"Ashley I would never mock your industry"  
_

**_I like this teacher.  
_**

**_She's funny._**

_"I don't make the rules Ashley"_

_"I know"_

_"Where's your gym clothes?"_

_"Mum's a little behind with the washing..."  
_

_"You mum was behind with the washing last week?"  
_

_"She's a little slow, she's still trying to figure out the whole housewife thing"_

_**The teacher's laughing.**_

_"Ashley sit on the bleachers, don't distract anyone and no phone"  
_

_"You're no fun miss"  
_

_"Ashley I'm loads of fun"_

**_When she blows her whistle everyone stops what they're doing._**

_"TWO MINUTES LADIES AND GENTS"  
_

_**The teacher's smiling at me.  
**_

_"I'm Mandy Beach your gym teacher, wise ass over here calls me sandy, as in..."  
_

_"Sandy Beach?"  
_

**_When I cut her off Ashley laughs._**

_"Yep"_

**_That's actually pretty funny.  
_**

_"Welcome to King High Spencer"_

**END FLASHBACK**_  
_

_**I've been taking a trip down memory lane these last couple of days.  
**_

_**Reflecting on everything we've been through.  
**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey"_

_**Finally.**_

_"About time Ashley..."_

_"What's with the huge ass grin on your face?"_

_"College acceptance letters are in"_

_"You're such a nerd"_

_**When she gets to where I'm standing I wave the envelopes around.**_

_"Did these come today?"  
_

_"Yep"  
_

_"Did USC send you one?"  
_

_"Yep"  
_

_"Well?"  
_

**_I quickly flip through the envelopes until I get to USC._  
**

_"You open it"  
_

_**When I try to pass it to her she refuses to grab it.**  
_

_"Spencer this is one of those life changing moments"**  
**_

_**She's smiling.  
**_

_"You have to open it yourself"  
_

**_I'm so nervous.  
_**

**_This is the school I want to get into more than anything._**

_"Okay here goes nothing"_**_  
_**

**_I slowly start tearing the envelope.  
_**

_"Spencer just tear it"_**_  
_**

**_I'm shaking.  
_**

_"Come on Spence...Yes, no?"_**_  
_**

_"CONGRATULATIONS, I'M PLEASED TO INFORM YOU OF YOUR ADMISSION TO THE UNIVERSITY OF SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA FOR THE FALL OF 2009"_

**_I'm in._**_  
_

_"ASHLEY I'M IN"_

**END FLASHBACK**_  
_

_**We were inseperable all of our senior year, so when my acceptance letters arrived, I had to share it with her.  
**_

_**She'd already been accepted, her dad went to USC before he made it big, so the school was more than happy to accept her and Kyla.**_

_**I'll never forget the day he died.  
**_

**FLASHBACK  
**

_**The second I found out, I headed straight back to our dorm room.  
**_

_"Ashley?"_

_**When she hears my voice she stops what she's doing.  
**_

_"I'm so sorry"_

_**She has her back to me.**_

_"That's life right?"_

_**Her clothes are everywhere.**_

_"Have you spoken to Kyla?"_

_"My phone's broken"**  
**_

_**It's then I notice her cracked phone lying on the ground.  
**_

_"Ashley?"_

_**When I get to where she's standing, I try to comfort her, but she shrugs me away.**_

_"Don't feel sorry for me Spencer, I barely knew the guy"_

_**She's never had the loving father/daughter relationship I have with my dad.**_

_"He's just this famous rockstar I lived with"_

_**When she finally turns around I can see the tears building up in her eyes.**_

_"I..."_

_**It feels like an eternity passes before she says anything.**_

_"Spence he's gone and I'll..."_

_**I've never seen her like this before and I've never had to deal with someone close to me dying.**_

_**So I have no idea what to say or how to comfort her.**_

_"He's gone"_

**END FLASHBACK**_  
_

_**I stayed with her all night.  
**_

_**She cried, I comforted her and then the next morning, she left.  
**_

_**She dropped out of school and moved back into her house in Beverly Hills.**_

_**She wasn't there long, when the inheritance money came through, she bought a loft in West Hollywood.  
**_

**FLASHBACK  
**

_"Ashley this place is amazing"_

_"I know, it's perfect"**  
**_

_**She's smiling.  
**_

_"Spence?"  
_

_"Yer"  
_

_**This place is incredible.  
**_

_"Move in with me?"_

_"Ashley are you serious?"  
_

_"Deadly"  
_

_"I have school..."  
_

_"There's a train station around the corner that practically takes you right there and you have a car, that you can drive"  
_

_"I've payed for the dorm room"  
_

_"In a month, school's out for the year"  
_

**_That's true.  
_**

_"Just don't pay for next year and move in here"  
_

_"Ashley I can't afford to live here"  
_

_"Spence I own the place"  
_

_"That doesn't change anything for me"  
_

_"You have a job Spencer, you can rent the room off me if it makes you feel better"  
_

**_When she says that I smile.  
_**

_"Okay"  
_

_"Really?"_**_  
_**

**_Really._**_  
_

_"You'll move in?"  
_

_"Of course I'll move in"_

**_END FLASHBACK  
_**

"Hi"

**_She's leaning over the back of the couch.  
_**

"Hey"

_**It feels like she's been gone for weeks.  
**_

"You're back?"

"Yer I have to grab some things"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Are you all good Spence?"

"Yer, I was just reflecting"

_**When I stand up she walks into the kitchen.**_

"How was Malibu?"

_**She's leaning on the counter.**_

"It was good"

_**I've really missed her.**_

"It's been really weird not having you around"

"Spence I'm sorry I went all weird..."

"You weren't weird Ashley"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I was weird"_**  
**_

_**She really wasn't.  
**_

"YOU'RE BACK"_**  
**_

_**When Claire walks in I smile.  
**_

"AND YOU'RE AWAKE"

_**She has beers.**_

"Sorry Claire I actually have to go again"

"Already?"

"Yer I've got to get ready, Mikey's picking me up"

_**Mikey's her producer.**_

"Don't overthink everything Spence"

_**She doesn't know that I've spoken to Claire.**_

"Life's meant to be awkward and annoying"_**  
**_

_**She's laughing again.  
**_

"It would be boring if it wasn't"

_**That's true.**_

"Ash I may have..."

"Told Claire?"

_**Now Claire's laughing as well.**_

"I know"

_**When she walks away I throw a pen at Claire.**_

"What?"

"You're so annoying"

"Spencer that girl cracks me up"

_**She's still laughing.**_

"She can read you like a book"

_**It's always been like that.**_

_**She knows me better than anyone.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_We'd only been here half an hour when she walked on stage.  
_**

**_The place was packed._**

**_Her face was everywhere._**

_"Okay this is my last song guys, thank you all for coming"_

_**I've seen her perform several times before, but this is the first time I've heard her play any of the stuff she's been recording.**_

_**She's been very secretive, s****he didn't want me to hear anything that wasn't finished.**_

_"Alright this one's called 'Everything'..."_

_**She's always been incredibly talented and when she's on stage people listen.**_

_**But tonight's she taken it to a whole new level.  
**_

_**She sounds amazing.  
**_

_**Her whole band sounds incredible.**_

_"Find Me Here  
Speak To Me_  
_ I want to feel you_  
_ I need to hear you_  
_ You are the light_  
_ That's leading me_  
_ To the place_  
_ where I find peace, again"_

_**The room's full of darkness.  
**_

_**There's just one light and it's on her.  
**_

_**There's no band.  
**_

_**It's just her and her guitar.**_

_ "You are the strength, that keeps me walking._  
_ You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._  
_ You are the life, to my soul._  
_ You are my purpose, you're everything._  
_ And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_ Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

_**If I hadn't of sat here and watched the room fill to capacity.  
**_

_**I would think anyone else was here.  
**_

_**You could hear a pin drop.**_

_ "You calm the storms, and you give me rest._  
_ You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._  
_ You still my heart, and you take my breath away._  
_ Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_  
_ And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_ Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_  
_ And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_ Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

_**There's a pause, followed by a drum beat and then the whole stage lights up.**_

_ "Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_  
_ You're everything, everything_  
_ You're all I want, you're all I need_  
_ You're everything, everything._  
_ You're all I want, you're all I need._  
_ You're everything, everything_  
_ You're all I want, you're all I need._  
_ You're everything, everything"_

_**I can't take my eyes off her.  
**_

_**She sounds incredible.**_

_ "And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_ Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _  
_ And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_ Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this"_

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

_**This is her dream.**_

_ "And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_ Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_  
_ Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

_**When the song fades out, the whole room starts cheering.****  
**_

"Wow"_**  
**_

_**Claire's never heard her sing before.  
**_

"Spencer she's..."

"I know"

"I wasn't expecting that"

_**I was.**_

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know Spence..."

_**I can't stop smiling.**_

"But her voice is amazing"

_**It really is.**_

"Spence do you want another drink?"

"Yer, but I'll grab them..."

"It's fine I don't mind"

"Claire I owe you"

_**She's had to put up with weird, awkward Spencer these last few days.**_

_**So the least I can do is buy her a drink.**_

"Okay I'll grab the next one"_**  
**_

_**Perfect.  
**_

"Beer?"

"Yer"

_**When I get to the bar, I scan the room.**_

_**There's a lot of people here.**_

"Hey what can I get you?"

"Four beers and two wines"

"You're at the booth over there right?"

_**He's pointing.**_

"Yer"

"I'll bring them over"

"Are you sure?"

"Yer, it's all part of the service"_  
_

_**I know that look and usually I'd be all for that look, but all I can think about right now is Ashley.  
**_

"Thanks"_**  
**_

_**When I get back to the booth Claire looks confused.  
**_

"Spence you're drink-less?"_**  
**_

"He's bringing them over"

"You asked for table service?"

"No, he insisted"

_**When I sit down next to her, she wraps her arm around my shoulders.**_

"I'm so proud Spence, you're such a smooth operator..."

"She takes after her mother"

_**We're both laughing.  
**_

"Mum you're many things, but smooth isn't one of them..."

"You didn't know me in my prime Spencer... I had game"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"You all made it?"_**  
**_

"Ashley that was so amazing"

"Thanks Paula"

_**My mum loves Ashley.**_

_**She always has.**_

"You sounded great sweetie"

"Thanks Arthur"

_**I slide over so she can sit.**_

"Spence have you seen Ky?"

"Yer she was here a second ago"

"Mad respect Ash"

_**When Claire holds her hand out they both bump fists.**_

"Here you go"

_**When the waiter arrives with our drinks, Claire starts laughing.**_

"Just let me know if there's anything else you need?"

"Thanks..."

"So smooth Spence"

_**She barely waited for him to leave.**_

"Just let me know if there's anything else you need?"

_**He didn't sound like that.  
**_

_**That was a horrible impersonation.  
**_

"Paula look at what you've raised..."

"Which one?"

_**First she looked at Glen and now she's smiling at me.**_

"Glen has no game Paula..."

"Low blow Claire"

_**I don't know how Glen picks up.  
**_

_**He's such a jock.**_

_**But girls are always interested.  
**_

"Spence how much did he charge you for the drinks?"

"I don't know..."_**  
**_

_**I actually don't remember giving him any money.  
**_

"You didn't pay, did you?"

"I don't think I did"

"So smooth"

_**That's my cue to ignore her and talk to Ashley.  
**_

"Ashley you sounded incredible..."

"Thanks"

"Do you want a beer?"

"Are you offering me one of your freebie beers?"

"Ashley I was going to pay and then he offered to bring them over"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Well played Spence"

_**She's hopping up.**_

"I'll be right back, I've just got to find Ky"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yer, I just need to apologise for being an ass"

"Okay"

"I'll be right back"

_**When she walks away I bite down on my bottom lip.**_

"Cheers to getting wasted with Mamma and Pappa Carlin"_**  
**_

_**Claire's nudging me.  
**_

"Grab your drink Spence"

_**I quickly grab my beer and hold it in the air.**_

"Cheers"


	14. Chapter 14

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey"_**  
**_

**_She's surprised to see me standing here._  
**

"Hey.."

"Ky I'm sorry I was a bitch"

"It's fine I deserved it"

"No you didn't"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You're right I didn't"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Sorry Ky..."

"Its all good Ashley, you're forgiven"

"Thanks"

_**She's a good sister.  
**_

"Ashley you sounded incredible tonight"

"Ky you have to say that..."

"No I don't, I'd tell you if you were shit"

_**That's true.**_

_**She would.**_

"Twenty bucks I know who that last song's about?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Ky don't make me regret apologising to you"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Did you rock up by yourself?"

"No I came with the Spencer and the others"

_**I need a drink.**_

"Paula's loving your ass"

_**I love Spencer's family.**_

_**They're kind, generous and entertaining.  
**_

_**They're perfect.**_

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure"

_**When we get to the bar, the waiter walks over straight away.**_

"Hi..."

"Two beers thanks"

_**He's smiling.**_

"Your friend, is she single?"

_**When he says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"The blonde you were just sitting next to?"

_**At least he's pouring our drinks.**_

"You should ask her..."

"I might just do that"

_**When I look over at Ky she starts laughing.**_

"Kyla you're laughing, but you sleep with guys like him"

_**Guys are so plain.**_

"Ashley?"

_**When I notice Nikki I smile.**_

"Congratulations, you sounded incredible"

"Thanks Nikki"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Nikki this is my sister Kyla, Kyla this is Nikki, she works at the record label'

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

"You to"

"Do you want a drink?"

_**The idiot pouring our drinks, still hasn't finished.**_

"Yer, but I can grab it"

"Don't be ridiculous I've got it, what are you drinking?"

"Vodka sunrise"

"There you go ladies..."

'Could we grab a vodka sunrise as well please?"

"Sure"

"Ash I'm going to head back to the booth..."

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer we're going to head off"_**  
**_

**_I can't stop staring._  
**

"Your father and I have to work tomorrow morning"

_**When they hop up, I stand up and pull them both in for a hug.**_

"Bye"

_**When they leave I look back over at Ashley.**_

"Spencer you're answering your own questions"

_**Kyla's back.**_

"I know"

_**I can't stop staring at her.**_

"You're jealous"

_**She said that way too loud.**_

_**Kyla just sat down.  
**_

"I'm..."

"Spence it's just some girl from the record company"

_**Great, now Kyla's staring at me as well.**_

"What am I missing?"

"Glen what aren't you missing?"

_**When I say that they all start laughing.**_

"Why are we all staring at Ashley?"

_**If I was sober this would be incredibly awkward, but I've had a few drinks, so it's only slightly uncomfortable.**_

"Is she going to sleep with that chick?"

_**Claire's still laughing.**_

"I'm so proud of her"

_**He's such a guy.**_

"She's a hottie..."

"They're just talking Glen"

_**Kyla's still staring at me.  
**_

"I'll be back"

_**I watch Kyla as she slides over so he can hop up.**_

"The bathroom's calling"

_**When Kyla sits back down she's smiling.****  
**_

"You're having a change of heart aren't you?"

"Kyla I'm..."

_**I'm having a change of heart.**_

"She's jealous"

"Thanks for that Claire"

"Spencer you need to tell her"

"Ky I..."

_**When I look back over to where she's standing, she's still talking to that girl.**_

"You're practically already dating anyway"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"You guys aren't like normal best friends Spence..."

"Kyla that's what I said"

_**I'm about to get ganged up on.**_

"You two are inseperable..."

"And you'd be hot together"

_**I'm laughing again.**_

_**How can I not?**_

"She'd do anything for you Spencer'_**  
**_

_**I know.  
**_

"She'll give you mind boggling orgasms"

_**I don't doubt that for a second.  
**_

"Claire I really don't want to hear about that"

_**Claire's out of control.**_

"Guys I know all of this and I have every intention of talking to her..."

"You do?"

_**When Claire says that I nod my head.**_

"I do"


	15. Chapter 15

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Spence are you not drinking?"

_**She's standing at the bar by herself.**_

"I have class tomorrow, so I thought it was best that I stay relatively sober"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"You?"

"I can't really drink, this is technically work for me"

"That sucks"

"Yer"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Water?"

"Sure"

_**It's the same bartender.**_

"Hi"

"Hey, just two waters thanks"

"In a glass or bottled?"

"Bottled"

_**This guy's got no game.**_

_**He's so obvious.**_

"We should go out sometime?"

_**He's a chance, he's not bad looking.**_

"Sorry I'm seeing someone"

"The good ones always are"

_**That was lame.**_

"Ash that was..."

_**Awkward.**_

"A big fat lie"

_**She's smiling.  
**_

"Spencer please tell me that had nothing to do with me?"

"Ash we need to talk"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.  
**_

"No we don't"

_**We don't need to keep talking about it.**_

_**I'm fine, s**__**he doesn't need to worry.  
**_

"I'm okay Spencer, we don't need to keep talking about it"

"I know..."

_**She's biting her bottom lip.  
**_

"But I need to tell you something"

_**When she passes me one of the bottles I force a smile.**_

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Don't you have to stay?"

"No I'm free to go whenever"

_**I was getting pretty sick of it anyway.**_

"Okay just give me one sec..."

_**She's moved her hand so it's resting on my shoulder.**_

"I'll go tell the others we're leaving"

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

_**When I unlock the door, I hold it open, so she can walk in.**_

"Do you want a beer?"

"Sure"

_**She's nervous and it's making me nervous.  
**_

"Spencer you need to relax"

_**She barely said anything the whole way home.**_

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

_**When I get to where she's standing I pass her a beer.**_

"It's just me Spence"

"I know"

"You can tell me anything"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Ash this week has been really hard"

_**I couldn't agree more.**_

"You're the one person that can make sense of all my crazy thoughts, but you haven't been here and I've slowly been losing it..."

"Spencer it's okay, I wasn't expecting you to feel the same way"

_**If I thought there was a chance she felt the same way, **__**I would have told her a long time ago.**_

"You don't need to feel bad Spence, I'm a big girl, I can handle rejection..."

"I don't want to reject you"

_**She's looking everywhere but where I'm standing.  
**_

"Did I hear that right?"

_**I'm pretty sure I did.  
**_  
"Ashley when you left I couldn't stop thinking about everything we've been through"

_**We've been through a lot.**_

"Ash I've dated several guys and most of them have been really cool, but I never give them a chance and it wasn't until Claire pointed it out that I realised why"

_**This is a lot to take in.**_

"Ashley I get ninety percent of my relationship needs from you"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You cheer me up when I'm upset, you let me ramble for hours when something's bothering me, you make me laugh, you look out for me, you ignore all of my annoying habits and you're not afraid to tell me what you really think"

_**She doesn't have any annoying habits.**_

"Ashley we've been practically dating for four years now and it wasn't until Claire gave me that big speech the other day that I realised we're not like normal friends, we're closer Ash, we have this connection that's unlike anything I've ever experienced before"

_**This is a first.**_

_**I'm speechless.**_

"Ashley I've never wanted to be in a relationship with a girl before, but you're not just any girl, you're my best friend and I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone"

"I..."

_**Yep, I still can't talk.**_

"Spence uou apologised for not feeling the same way?"

"I know"

"You shut me down?"

"I know"

_**I'm thinking out loud.**_

_**I need to shut up.**_

"Ash I've thought this through, I wouldn't risk our friendship if I wasn't sure"

"Sorry I need to process this"_**  
**_

_**This is a lot to take in and there's so much more to consider than there is when I'm with other girls.**_

"I just need one second"

_**I'm rambling.**_

_**She's laughing.**_

"Spencer are you sure?"

_**I have to ask.  
**_

_**She's my best friend.  
**_

"When I rocked up tonight I thought I was sure and then I saw that girl talking to you..."

"Which girl?"

"It was just some girl from your record label"

"Nikki?"

"It doesn't matter"_**  
**_

_**She's smiling.  
**_

"The point is I was jealous and I got really possessive"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face.**_

"Ash I..."

_**I quickly cut her off with my lips.**_

_**I've been waiting four years for her to even consider being with me and now she's saying she wants to.**_

"Shit"

_**She just dropped her beer.**_

"Your rug..."

"Who cares?"

_**I don't care about the rug.**_

"Spence I'll buy a new one if it stains"

_**She's laughing.**_

"We have to clean it"

_**No we don't.**_

"Spencer that's the stupidest idea you've ever had"

_**I quickly wrap my arms around her waist and press my lips over hers.**_

_**This moment right now has been years in the making and I plan on making the most of it.  
**_

"WOAH"

_**What happened to them going out?  
**_

"Spence I'm going to kill them"

_**She's laughing again.  
**_

"What happened to you guys going out?"

_**This is so frustrating.  
**_

"Spencer don't change the conversation"

_**When she looks back over at me I smile.  
**_

"You were kissing?"

_**He's very observant.**_

"How long has that been going on?"

_**Claire and Kyla are both laughing.**_

"About a minute Glen"

_**When she comes back with a cloth I grab the beer bottle off the ground.**_

"I'm not really sure why I dropped that..."

"Spence we should have had that chat in my room"

_**Her lips are only inches from mine.**_

"I was just thinking the exact sane thing"

_**I move so I'm sitting on the back of the couch.**_

"So I'm guessing the talk went well?"

_**When Claire gets to where we're standing she looks down at the beer on the ground.  
**_

"Did you get a little rowdy?"

_**I really like Claire, but right now the only person I want to be around is Spencer.**_

"Sorry we interupted, everything started closing and they wanted to come back here"

"It's okay Claire..."

_**No it's not.**_

"We're going to bail though"

_**That's a brilliant plan.**_

"There's beer's still in the fridge"

"It's okay I'll grab a straw and finish this one"_**  
**_

_**When she points at the ground we both start laughing.  
**_

"Night Claire"

_**She's dragging me to my room.  
**_

_**Is this a dream?  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I want to make this perfect, I want it to be a night she'll never forget.**_

_**That's why we're still in this position, that's why I'm still hovering above her, still kissing her.  
**_

"Ash my heart's racing"

_**When she pulls back I smile.  
**_

"Are you okay?"

"Yer"_**  
**_

_**She's smiling.  
**_

"Are you nervous?"_**  
**_

"No, but you're driving me crazy and you need to hurry up"

_**I quickly move so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.  
**_

"Woah where are you going?"

"Nowhere"

_**I quickly reach down and pull my shirt up and over my head, as she moves so she's sitting behind me.**_

"Ash is there a reason you haven't made a move?"

_**She has her head resting on my shoulder.  
**_

"Do you have somewhere to be Spence?"_**  
**_

_**When I turn my head she sta****rts kissing me.**_

_**I could do this all day.**_

_**I could stay in this room forever.**_

"It's early Spence we have all night..."

"Ash I can't do slow right now"

_**When she says that I smile.  
**_

"I'm so glad you said that"

_**I'm incredibly turned on and all I can think about is touching her.**_

_**I don't want to take things slow.**_

_**I want to make her cum.**_

_**I want her to scream my name.**_

"Mmmmm"_**  
**_

_**I'm pretty sure we're on the same page, because she's managed to get rid of the rest of my clothes and hers in record pace.**_

"Damn"

_**I quickly move so I'm hovering above her.  
**_

_**That was so hot.  
**_

"Spence I am so turned on"

_**I didn't mean to say that out loud, but she's driving me crazy and I'm struggling to stay in control.**_

"Mmmmmmm"

_**The second my fingers touch her clit she starts moaning.  
**_

"I..."

_**When I slip two fingers inside of her, she spreads her legs further apart.**_

_**She's really wet.**_

_**My fingers are slipping.**_

"Ohhhhhh"

_**I want to taste her.**_

"Spence do you trust me?"

_**She's nodding her head.**_

"Ash?"

_**I've stopped moving my fingers.**_

_**She knows what I'm doing.**_

"Shit"

_**The second my tongue touches her, her whole body starts shaking.  
**_

_**She's losing it, her legs are tightening around me.  
**_

"Ohhhhh"

_**It's only a matter of time now.**_

_**She's wriggling all over the place.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**When I look up I can see every muscle in her stomach.**_

_**She's close.**_

"Ash?"

_**The second she says my name I know what she wants.**_

"Shit"

_**The faster I move my fingers the louder she gets.**_

"I..."

_**I quickly start flicking her clit back and forth with my tongue as my fingers move in and out of her hole.**_

"Ohhhhhh"

_**There's no better feeling.**_

"S-So close"

_**She hasn't even touched me, but my whole body's tingling.**_

"I..."

_**She's shaking.**_

"Assshhhh"

_**When I look up she's covering her face with her hands.**_

"Ash that was..."

_**I carefully remove my fingers as my lips leave a trail of kisses up her stomach.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**She has her eyes closed.**_

"Yer"

_**When her eyes open the biggest smile appears on her face.**_

"Ash did you really just do that?"

"Yes"

_**We're both laughing.  
**_

"I was going to stop you..."

"I know"

_**I knew exactly what she was going to say when she said my name, so I just started licking her clit, before she had a chance to stop me.**_

"Wow"

_**When she says that the biggest grin appears on my face.  
**_

"That was so much better than the other night"

_**I'm laughing again.  
**_

"Spence you're going to give me a big head..."

"You already have a big head"

_**When she switches our positions I smile.**_

"Ash I'm not really sure what I'm doing..."

_**She's touching my clit.**_

"But I'm going to do it anyway"

**_I'm more than okay with that._  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**How have I not realised this earlier?  
**_

_**That was incredible.  
**_

_**She's incredible.  
**_

"Sorry Ash..."

_**It took everything I had to pull back.  
**_

"I need the bathroom"

_**When she rolls over to her side of the bed I smile.**_

"Be quick"_**  
**_

_**I quickly press my lips over hers, before hopping up and out of her bed.  
**_

"Can I borrow a shirt?"

"You're getting dressed?"_**  
**_

_**I need water.**_

"Spence there's a bathroom just there"

_**She has an ensuite.**_

"Ash I need water and we have people over"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I don't really want to walk out there looking like this..."_**  
**_

"Second drawer"

_**I quickly put my underwear back on and walk over to her chest of drawers.**_

"Spencer you're going to cop it"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I know"

_**They've been playing music and laughing the whole time we've been in here.**_

"I'm actually impressed they're still up"

"They'll probably still be up when I go to class tomorrow"

_**I quickly grab the first shirt I can see and put it on.**_

"You're going to class tomorrow?"

_**I don't want to.**_

"Sorry, I have to"

_**When I look back over at her I smile.**_

_**She has an incredible body.**_

_**She's flawless.**_

"What am I going to do while you're at school?"

"You can hang out with Claire?"

_**I couldn't be happier, there's no weirdness at all, it's normal.**_

"That's actually not a bad idea, I can find out everything you've been saying about me"_**  
**_

_**When she says that I start laughing.  
**_

"Or you could just ask me, I'd tell you"

"That'd be too easy Spence"

_**She's sitting up.**_

"Can you toss me one of those shirts?"

"Where are you going?"

"Spence I like sleeping in a shirt and it's cold"

_**I didn't realise until I hopped out of her bed, but it's really cold tonight.**_

"Here"

_**When I throw her a shirt, she catches it.**_

"Thanks"

"I'll be back"

_**When I walk out of her room, they all turn around.**_

"No pants?"**_  
_**

_**I can only laugh, I wouldn't expect anything less from Claire.**_

"That's very observant Claire"

_**I quickly walk into the bathroom before she can say anything else.**_

**FLASHBACK**_**  
**_

_**I've never done this before, but I seem to be doing okay.  
**_

_"Mmmmmm"  
_

_**I can't stop kissing her.  
**_

_**She's an incredible kisser.  
**_

_**Her lips are really soft.  
**_

_****__Her tongue is perfect._  


_"I..."**  
**_

_**She's really wet.**_

_**She's close.**_

_"Spencer?"_

**_I can only go by what I liked and it seems to have worked.  
_**

**_Her whole body's shaking.  
_**

**END FLASHBACK  
**

_**I feel incredible, she's opened my eyes to this whole new feeling and I love it.**_

"Freshening up?"

_**When I walked into the Kitchen to grab a water she followed me.**_

"Claire thanks for making me see sense"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"No problem"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I'll let you get back to it"

_**I quickly pull the fridge door open and grab two waters.**_

"Night"

"Night Spence"

_**When I walk back into her room, I shut the door behind me.**_

"Did you survive?"

_**When she walks out of her ensuite I smile.  
**_

"Just..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"I was very stealth"_**  
**_

_**When I get to where she's standing, I cup her cheek in my hand and press my lips over hers.  
**_

"You're minty fresh?"_**  
**_

_**I brushed my teeth.**_

"I was just thinking the exact same thing about you"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I brushed my teeth and put deodarant on Spence."

_**We're both laughing.**_

"You're welcome"

_**When she wraps her arms around my waist, I bury my face into the side of her neck.**_

"Are you all good?"

_**She's really sweet.**_

"I'm not going to freak out Ash. I promise"

_**When I pull back she's smiling.**_

"You're not regretting it?"

"Definitely not"

_**I gently grab the back of her head and press her lips over mine.**_

_**Kissing her is my new favourite thing.**_

"Do you have your phone?"_**  
**_

_**I left mine on the Kitchen counter.  
**_

"Yer"

"Can you set an alarm for me?"

_**When she walks over to her bedside table, I lie down on her bed.  
**_

"What time?"

"Nine thirty"

_**I have class at eleven.**_

"It's set"

_**When she lies back down, I wrap my arm her.**_

"Ash you sounded incredible tonight"

"Thanks"

_**She's nibbling on my neck.  
**_

"Ash that last song..."

"Yes"

_**She's smiling.  
**_

"It's about you Spence"

"That wasn't what I was getting at"

_**It was.**_

"Yes it was"

_**She knows me too well.**_

_**That's going to be a problem.**_

"Well I liked it"

_**That's an understatement.**_

"Actually I loved it"


	18. Chapter 18

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**When the alarm started going off, I wanted to hit ignore, but I couldn't.**_

_**So I switched it off before Ash woke up and hopped out of bed.**_

_**It took everything I had to drag myself away from her.**_

"Morning"

_**He's out like a light.**_

"Glen do you have class today?"

_**He's checking the time on his phone.**_

"Yer"

"Here"

_**I pass him a coffee.**_

"I'm leaving in ten if you want to tag along"

_**He lives on campus.**_

"Yer I'll come with you"

_**When he sits up I force a smile.**_

"I'm going to go and give these to the others"

_**He doesn't look so great.**_

"Morning"

_**When I walked into my room they were both out like a light.**_

"I bought coffees"

"Aaarrggghhhh what time is it?"

"Quarter past ten..."

"Spence last night was big"

_**It was big for many reasons.**_

"It really was"

"Thanks"

_**When I pass her a coffee she smiles.**_

"There's one for Ky as well"

_**Ky still hasn't moved.**_

"Have you got class?"

"Yer I have to leave in a couple of minutes"

_**I can't believe I'm up, showered and ready to leave.**_

_**This sucks.  
**_

"I'll be back later Claire and we can do whatever you want"

"Sounds good"

_**I've been pretty shitty company this last week.**_

_**I owe her a good time.**_

"Have fun in class"

_**When I get to Ash's room, I gently push the door open.**_

"Are you leaving?"_**  
**_

_**I wasn't expecting her to be awake.  
**_

"Yer I have class in fourty five minutes"

_**I put her coffee down on the bedside table and move so I'm sitting on the edge of her bed.  
**_

"Spence if I didn't know you as well as I do..."_**  
**_

_**She's grinning.**_

"I'd try and convince you to skip class"

"Sorry"

_**I don't want to leave, but **__**I have to.**_

"I grabbed you a coffee"

"Thanks"

_**I lean across so my lips are hovering above hers.**_

"Ash last night was incredible"

_**I gently brush my lips over hers.**_

"Are you okay with everything that happened?"

"Ash I'm more than okay with everything that happened"

_**I love her smile.**_

"I was a little worried you were going to wake up and regret it..."

"Ash I'm not going to change my mind, I meant what I said and I know it must be really strange that I've done a complete 180 in a couple of days"

_**I'd be asking questions as well.**_

"But there's no way I'd play around with your feelings if I wasn't sure"

_**When I sit back up, I reach across and cup her cheek in my hand.**_

"Sorry..."

"It's okay"

_**I can't stop smiling.  
**_

"It's going to take a bit of getting used to Ash, but I want this"

_**When she sits up, she runs her fingers through my hair.**_

"It's just taken me a really long time to realise it"

_**Better late than never.**_

"I've left a mark"

_**I noticed that when I was showering.**_

"That's why my hair's down..."

"Spencer I never leave marks"

"My neck says otherwise"

_**We're both laughing.**_

"Sorry, I've got to go"

_**She's moving her lips over mine.  
**_

_**How am I meant to leave when she's doing this?**_

"What time does your class finish?"

"One"

_**When she lies back down I move my hand so it's resting on her stomach.**_

"Spence I'm so sore"

_**She's grinning.**_

"You've broken me"

_**I slowly slide my hand under her shirt.**_

"Ash let's do something tonight?"

"Can we do it in this room?"

_**I wish.**_

"Do you want to go to Malibu for the weekend?"

_**That's not a bad idea.  
**_

"What do you want to do?"

"You..."

_**I walked right into that one.**_

"In Malibu"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"That rhymed"

"I'm very talented"

_**She really is.**_

"Okay well I've got to go"

_**This sucks.**_

"See what Claire wants to do and message me"

_**When I hop up she stretches out.**_

"Stop doing that"

"What?"

"You're making it really hard to leave"

"Bye Spencer"

_**I can't believe I'm walking out of her room.**_

"Are you ready Glen?"

"Yer"

_**When he hops up I grab my phone and keys off the counter.  
**_

"Can you pass me my wallet?"

"Sure"

_**When he gets to where I'm standing he passes me my wallet.  
**_

"Thanks, are you alright?"

"Too much alcohol"

"We'll grab you a gatorade on the way"

_**Gatorade's amazing when you're hungover.**_

"So you and Ashley?"

_**I was waiting for that.**_

"It's a long story Glen"


	19. Chapter 19

**SPENCER'S P.O.V_  
_**

**_There's an arts store, a block from our loft._**

**_ It sells framed posters, photographs and paintings._**

**_I walked past it today._**

**_There was a photograph with two hands entwined and a quote._**

**_'Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale'_**

**_Is this my fairytale?_**

**_Have I been searching for her this whole time?_**

"Hey"]

"Hey"

**_She's standing by my bed._**

"How's your day been?"

"Not bad"

**_She's grinning._**

"How was school?"

_**We didn't get much sleep last night and class sucked away the last bit of energy I had.**_

"Long and exhausting"

_**I slide across so she can lie down.**_

"Spencer are you inviting me into your bed?"

"Are you going to touch me inappropriately if I do?"

"It wouldn't be inappropriate Spence"

_**When she lies down next to me I smile.**_

"Ash I was so distracted in class..."

"Why were you so distracted?"

_**She knows exactly why I was distracted.**_

"I just was"

_**She's grinning.**_

"It was a big night..."

"Spencer it was the perfect night"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"You're perfect"

_**I reach across and pull her down, so her lips are touching mine.**_

_**She made last night perfect.**_

"Ash I was so nervous last night"

_**Why did I say that out loud?**_

"Really, you didn't seem nervous at all?"

_**I was.**_

"I was really nervous..."

"When I asked you told me you weren't?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I'm not going to tell you I'm nervous when we're about to..."

_**When I pause she smiles.**_

"Okay"

_**I love her smile.**_

"Ash was it okay?"

_**I need to stop talking.**_

"Yes"

_**Why did I bring this up?**_

"Spence it was more than okay, it was amazing, it was perfect"

_**She's kissing me again.**_

"I've waited four years for you to even consider being with me"

"Ashley I've considered it several times..."

"You've never mentioned it before?"

"I told you the other night"

"You said a lot of things the other night"

_**That's true.**_

"Ashley I wouldn't have slept with you the other night if I hadn't of thought about it before"

_**When I cup her cheek in my hand, she tilts her head.**_

"Ash I've had a very gay best friend for four years now, so the idea of being with a girl has never been that weird to me, that's why I kissed you and that's why I didn't stop you"

_**I'm so glad I didn't stop her.**_

_**Sex with her is amazing.**_

"But I wasn't sure I was ready for anything more and then Dr. Claire made some very good points"

_**I owe Claire big time.**_

"I want this Ashley, I want you, but you're going to have to help me out for a while, because this whole girl on girl thing's really foreign to me..."

"Spencer I'm a very good teacher"

"I knew you were going to say something like that"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Very gay?"

_**When she says that we both start laughing again.**_

"Ash you are very gay..."

"You didn't seem to mind last night"

_**When she says that I playfully shove her.**_

"Assssshhhhhlllllleeeeyyyyyyy "

"Are you mocking me?"

"Noooooooooo"

_**I'm trying to act annoyed.**_

_**But that was incredibly funny.**_

"Ash I'm going to nap"

_**She's moving.**_

"You should go elsewhere..."

"I think I should stay right here and do this"

_**She's nibbling on my neck.**_

"Ash no more marks"

_**When she runs her tongue up my neck I shiver.**_

"I'll buy you a turtle neck..."

"No turtle necks"

_**I turn my head so her lips are only inches from mine.**_

"Spence you'd look hot in a turtle neck"

_**No one looks hot in a turtle neck.**_

"Where's Glen and Claire?"

"I just told Glen he could use my shower and Claire's on the phone..."

"We're going to have to get going soon or traffic's going to be a bitch"

"Spence I'll happily sit in traffic all afternoon if it means I get to do this"

_**When her lips touch mine, I quickly start moving my tongue against hers.**_

_**There's no use mucking around.**_

"One sec, your door's wide open"

_**When she tries to hop up I stop her.**_

"We can finish this in Malibu"

"Spencer that's a horrible idea"

"I know, but we can't hide in here and fool around..."

"Yes we can"

"They're waiting for us"

"Alright"

_**When she slumps down next to me I smile.**_

"Have you packed?"

"No"

_**She's hopping up.**_

"Well hurry up"

_**When she starts walking, I hop up and cut her off.**_

"Are you not going to offer to help?"

"I'm happy to help Spence..."

_**She's playing with my belt buckle.**_

"Just not with the packing"


	20. Chapter 20

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I only got back from Malibu yesterday and now I'm on my way back there again.**_

"Ashley what are your intentions with my sister?"

_**I've been waiting for this.**_

"Glen you don't want to hear about my intentions"

_**When I look over at Spencer she's shaking her head.**_

"What?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Ashley you're out of control"

_**I can't help myself, **__**I've waited so long for this and now all I can think about is being with her.**_

"I'm not happy about this Ashley"

_**When I look in the rear view mirror I can see him nudging Claire.**_

"Glen I can see you, you idiot"

_**He's laughing.**_

_**He knows I'm not going to bite.**_

"Ash I'm going to have to give you the whole 'don't fuck with my sister' speech..."

"Give it to me now"

_**I need to hear this.**_

"No, I can't do it when Spencer's sitting in the car"

"Yes you can, I'd tell her anyway, so you might as well just let her hear it for herself"

_**When I glance over at her she's smiling.**_

"Ashley if you hurt her, I'll hurt you..."

"No you won't Glen"

"You're right I won't, but don't"

"You're rhyming"

"I know, I'm very good at giving these speeches"

_**He's a very entertaining guy.**_

"So can I sleep with your sister now?"

"Glen, Kyla's never going to sleep with you"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Hasn't she knocked you back before?"

"Spencer's been knocking you back for years..."

"You make a very good point"

_**When I say that everyone but Spencer laughs.**_

"Glen I haven't been knocking her back for years"

_**When I glance over at her, her eyebrows are raised.**_

"What?"

_**I didn't say anything.**_

"Ashley don't look at me like that"

_**I'm grinning.**_

"When have I ever knocked you back?"

_**It wasn't really her knocking me back, i**__**t was more her not giving me any hope.**_

"Ash you've made a move three times in four years and every time I've gone with it"

_**She makes a very good point.**_

"So please explain how I've been knocking you back?"

"I didn't say you'd knocked me back, Glen did"

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"You agreed?"

"Spencer I responded without thinking..."

"You're wrongly informing them"

"Sincerest apologies everyone, she's never actually knocked me back"

"You've hooked up before?"

_**Woops.**_

"Glen you're going to get me in trouble..."

"Ignore him Ash"

_**She's grinning.**_

"He's trying to get a reaction out of you"

_**He loves trying to provoke me, but it never works.**_

"I told him pretty much everything a couple of hours ago"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on her leg.**_

"Glen your sister's amazing in bed"

_**Two can play this game.**_

"Gross"

"There's nothing gross about it Glen"

_**When I look in the rearview mirror he looks disgusted.**_

"She's hot..."

"I don't want to hear details"

"Are you sure?"

"Zip it Ashley"

"Am I getting a reaction?"

"No"

_**I am.**_

"It's been fun chatting Glen"

**_When she wraps her fingers around mine I smile._**

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP FOR BURGERS?"

**_There's an In N Out on the next corner._**

"Sure"

**_When I pull into the parking lot Glen and Claire open their doors straight away._**

"Claire?"

**_Glen's already on his way._**

"Yer?"

"Can you grab ours?"

**_I pass her a twenty._**

"I can do that"

**_She's grinning._**

"Thanks"

_**When the door shuts she looks over at me.**_

"You don't want to go in?"

"No, I want to do this"

_**When i lean across, she meets me halfway.**_

_**I can't get enough of her.**_

_**Her lips are so soft, so perfect.**_

"I've never turned you down"

"I know..."

"Ashley I didn't realise that you felt that way"

"It doesn't matter..."

"It does"

_**When I sit back in my seat, I can feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of my head.**_

"You should have told me years ago"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"Spencer what would that have accomplished?"

"Ashley you keep saying that?"

"I've said it twice"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Is there anything else you've been hiding from me, that you want to get out now?"

"I like having sex with you"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Ashley I'm going to be really annoyed if this changes our friendship"

"It won't..."

"I like having sex with you as well"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face.**_

"But Ash I like being your friend even more"

"You like being my friend more than what happened last night?"

"Yes, do you not feel the same way?"

"No I do"

_**I was joking.**_

"But Spence we need to figure out a way to make it work"

"We will"

_**She's smiling.**_

"And Ashley?"

"Yer"

"Don't use our sex life to annoy Glen"

**_We're both laughing._**

"We're back"

_**I'm a little surprised when she kisses me in front of them.**_

"No kissing in front of me"

"Look elsewhere Glen"


	21. Chapter 21

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ash this is taking a bit of getting used to"

_**She's sitting opposite me in the hot tub.**_

"Explain?"

_**I slide over so I'm sitting next to her.**_

"I've never looked at you this way before"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Spence I've been looking at you this way the whole time"

_**I wanted to hook up with her the first day I saw her.**_

"Spence you're still feeling weird about all of this aren't you?"

"No, because I trust you and I'm most comfortable when I'm around you"

_**She has a way with words.**_

"Good"

_**I have a permanent smile on my face when I'm around her.**_

"Spence do we need to have the chat?"

"What chat?"

"The one where we make sure we're a hundred percent on the same page?"

"Didn't we clear that up last night?"

"We're exclusive right?"

"No Ashley I'm going to go and fuck as many people as I can"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"It wasn't a stupid question..."

"Yes it was"

_**I really don't think it was.**_

"Why would I sleep with my best friend, when I've already overheard her telling her sister how she really feels, if I wasn't sure I wanted a relationship?"

"I'm just pointing out that we've never actually said it"

"If I say it now will it make you feel better?"

"Yes"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I'm not asking you Ashley"

"Why?"

"I want you to ask me"

"Well I want you to ask me"

_**She's so hot.**_

"I guess we're not talking about it then"

"Spencer talking's overrated"

_**When I lean across to kiss her, she slides away.**_

"I'm a classy girl Ashley"

"We're going to have sex in this hot tub Spencer"

_**I move so she's cornered.**_

"Ask me Spence?"

"No"

_**I slowly run my hand up her leg.**_

"Ask me?"

"No"

_**When I get to her bikini bottoms, I brush my fingers over her clit.**_

"Ask me?"

"No"

_**I am so turned on.**_

"Play with yourself Ashley"

_**When she shoves me away I can only laugh.**_

"Spence I'm not going to offer again"

"Yes you are"

_**She's so hot.**_

"Spencer we have a very small window of time"

_**They won't be gone long.**_

"If you want to have sex in this very spacious hot tub, you're going to have to say it"

"I'm all good here"

_**She's sitting opposite me again.**_

"Spencer just give me this one win..."

_**She's moving closer.**_

"I've waited four years"

_**She's straddling me.**_

"Ashley Davies?"

"Yes?"

_**I can't stop smiling.**_

"I want to make this official"

"Okay"

"Be my girlfriend?"

_**She's so adorable.**_

"Can I think about it?"

"You've got two seconds..."

"Yes"

_**She's kissing me.**_

"Spence I wasn't finished with you this morning"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I'm here now Ash"

_**I quickly slip my hand into her bikini bottoms.**_

"Woooaahhh"

_**I'm playing with her clit.**_

"No teasing..."

"No teasing"

_**When I slip two fingers inside of her, she moves so I have better access.**_

"You're so gorgeous"

_**I quickly start kissing her as my fingers move in and out of her hole.**_

_**There's no words that can accurately explain how she makes me feel.**_

_**I've been with a number of girls, but none of them have ever made me feel this way.**_

"Shhhhiiiittt"

_**She's biting down on her bottom lip.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**Her breathing's really heavy.**_

"Yer"

_**Her whole body's shaking.**_

"I..."

_**She's really close.**_

"Ohhhhhh"

_**When I start flicking her clit she closes her eyes.**_

"Assh..."

_**i cut her off with my lips, as her whole body starts trembling.**_

_**It's sloppy.**_

_**Her breathing's really heavy.**_

"I love you"

_**Shit.**_

_**Why did I say that?**_

"Spence you don't have to say anything"

_**I'm kissing her again, it's all I can think to do, b**__**ut she's not as into it.**_

_**What is wrong with me?**_

_**It's only been a day.**_

"Switch"

_**When she moves so she's sitting next to me, I straddle her.**_

"Sorry"

"Ashley no more talking"

_**Oh god.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Claire?"

_**I'm dragging her into the living room.**_

"Spence, Ashley's going to be so jealous"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Sit"

"Okay"

_**When she sits down I move so I'm sitting next to her.**_

"I need your advice..."

"Spencer I know nothing about girl on girl sex"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I'm okay with the sex Claire"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Okay, what's up?"

"So I overheard her telling Kyla she was in love with me the other day, but she actually said it to me today"

"Woah"

_**That's what I was thinking.**_

"That's so not Ashley's style"

_**Ashley never commits to girls and I know she's never said it to anyone else before.**_

"Are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out Claire"

_**I already know how she feels about me.**_

"It just caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting it"

"Did you say it back?"

"We were having sex, I just kept doing that"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"Spence do you feel the same way?"

"Yes, but it's only been twenty four hours, so it's a little overwhelming"

_**Why's it irrelevant?**_

"Time's irrelevant with you two Spence..."

"You're going from best friends to girlfriends"

_**Okay.**_

"You've had four years of foreplay Spence"

_**I've never thought about it like that.**_

_**"**_So it's not going to be your typical relationship"

_**When I look outside, Ashley's standing on the balcony with Kyla.**_

"Everything's going to happen a lot faster..."

"I'm just going to go and tell her before it becomes a big thing"

"You're going to go and tell her now?"

"Yes"

_**When I stand up she starts laughing again.**_

"Claire enough with the laughing"

"You guys crack me up"

_**Now I'm laughing as well.**_

"How are you going to tell her?"

"I'm just going to blurt it out"

_**When I get to the door that leads to the balcony, I look back over at Claire.**_

"I'm going to tell her and then we can have beers"

"Okay, but I'm watching this"

_**I quickly pull the door open.**_

"Ash?"

_**I'm **_**_interrupting._**

"Yer"

"Sorry Ky"

"It's all good"

"Can I steal Ashley for one second?"

"She's all yours"

"You don't need to leave"

"I'm empty"

_**She's shaking her beer.**_

"I was about to leave anyway"

_**When she walks past me I look back over at Claire.**_

_**She's sitting by the window, with her feet up and a beer in her hand.**_

"Claire what are you doing?"

"Spencer there's no way I'm missing this"

"Did you grab me a beer?"

"Of course"

_**When she holds two beers up I smile.**_

"You're an idiot"

"I love you too"

_**She's mocking me.**_

"That's very clever Claire"

"I know"

_**We're both laughing.**_

_**Ashley must be so confused.**_

"Do I want to know?"

_**When she nods at Claire I smile.**_

"Ignore her, she's an idiot"

_**She's smiling.**_

"What's up?"

"I love you too"

_**She wasn't expecting that.**_

"Ashley you caught me off guard before and I didn't want me not saying it back to be a thing"

_**She's grinning.**_

"But we were in the middle of something and I wasn't expecting it"

"Claire looks rather amused..."

"She finds us very entertaining"

_**She's walking over.**_

"Spence I'm sorry I blurted it out so soon"

"Ashley don't be ridiculous, I already knew how you felt"

_**I'm smiling.**_

"You've just never actually said it to me before"

"Well I do"

_**She's brushing her thumb over my cheek.**_

"I love you Spencer and I've felt this way for a really long time"

_**She's kissing me.**_

"This is actually quite funny"

_**When she pulls back I raise my eyebrows.**_

"I was just telling Kyla about the little incident in the spa, while you were inside telling our number one fan the exact same thing"

_**When we look over at Claire she's clapping.**_

"She really is an idiot"

"I like her Spence, she's very pro Ashley"

_**She really is.**_

"Well I'm also very pro Ashley"

_**When she pulls me in for a hug, I bury my face into the side of her neck.**_

"Spencer if I'm freaking you out or moving too fast just let me know"

"You're not"

_**When I pull back I gently brush my lips over hers.**_

"I have to go back in though, Claire's waiting with my beer"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Claire get your ass out here"

_**She's dragging me over to one of the lounge chairs.**_

"You called?"

"Claire I want to hear more of this excellent advice you've been giving"

_**When she sits down, I move so I'm sitting between her legs.**_

"That was adorable Spence"

_**Claire's smirking.**_

"Very romantic"

"Claire where's my beer?"

_**When she passes it to me, I smile.**_

"You're welcome and Ashley..."

_**This will be interesting.**_

"Your vagina is also welcome"

_**I just spat my beer everywhere.**_

_**I can't stop laughing.**_

_**That was hilarious.**_

"Claire what's Rick doing while you're here counselling Spencer?"

**_That's not funny._**

"Watch it Ashley"

**_She's laughing._**

"Rick and I aren't together anymore"


End file.
